


Weenie's Eve

by pillowpresident



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: halloween is my favorite holiday let me live, holiday fic, very light shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowpresident/pseuds/pillowpresident
Summary: Each fall, there is one day that the veil between the human realm and the Boiling Isles is lifted. While everyone else prepares for pranks and hijinks of epic proportions, Luz takes the opportunity to do the one thing she's wanted for months now.
Kudos: 21





	Weenie's Eve

Luz sighed, leaning on one elbow as she gazed out of her bedroom window. The air outside had cooled rapidly, and she was already missing the warm summer days the Boiling Isles had experienced only weeks before. The trees themselves had burst into a fiery display of reds and oranges, which Luz thought was rather beautiful; that is, until she realized that they were actually on fire. 

“Eda?” she called out, trepidation in her voice.

“I already know what you’re gonna ask and it's completely natural, some kinda nature mumbo jumbo,” her mentor’s voice rang from downstairs. “It's fine as long as you don’t get hit by one on its way down.”

Almost as soon as she’d said it, there was a loud screech,unmistakably Hooty’s, followed by panicked cries of “Put it out, hoot hoot!”. Luz muffled a snicker, but despite the excitement of yet another disaster befalling their house guardian, she still couldn’t shake her sense of sadness. 

Fall had always been one of her least favorite seasons. Sure, the leaves were fun to play in, and she _loved_ anything pumpkin spice, but Fall meant _school,_ and school had always been torture for her. Every year without fail, her mom sent her off on the bus with a kiss and the hope that this year would be different and she’d fit in and maybe even make _friends,_ but every year she’d come home before the first week was even over, already being called a freak. Sure, her mom tried to make it better by helping her sew a Halloween costume or watching horror movies with her, but Camilia worked 12 hour shifts at the hospital. She tried her best, Luz knew she did, but it was hard when her mom would fall asleep ten minutes into _Night of the Living Dread_ , or when her mom didn’t understand why she needed eight tubes of grey body paint just for trick or treating. 

Luz was just about to hop off the ledge and go find something to do other than sulk when there was a scuffling at the door. 

“Luz!” King yelled, hurtling his tiny body into the room. “You have to come downstairs! Its an emergency!” 

“An emergency? Luz yelled, bouncing to her feet. Anything could be wrong, from the Emperor’s forces storming the house again to Eda having relapsed under the curse. She ran out behind King as he scuttled through the hall and down the stairs.

Luz was therefore very confused when a very relaxed Eda was sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and flipping through a copy of _Good Spellkeeping_. 

“Uh, King?” she asked, looking down at him as he scrambled atop the coffee table. “Where’s the emergency?”

“Right here!” he squeaked, thumping his chest. “It's only one day until Weenie’s Eve!”

Luz couldn’t contain her snicker, grabbing her sides. “Weenie?” she wheezed. “What kind of name is Weenie?”

“Hey, Weenie’s Eve is a very serious deal kid,” Eda said dryly from behind her magazine.

“Which is exactly why this is an emergency! We haven’t made any preparations!” King was waving his arms, in clear distress as Eda flipped another page. 

“I’ve already taken care of it,” Eda said. “You should know I’m a pro at this.”

"A pro at sitting on your-”

Before King could finish, Luz interrupted. “Are either of you going to tell me what this ‘Weenie’s Eve’ is, or am I going to have to find out the same why I find out everything else around here?” 

“Yep,” Eda replied. “No useless exposition here, we’re getting right to the action. King, get the supplies.”

“Yes!” King yelled, fist bumping the air. He scurried off into the living room closet, which was stuffed to the brim with Grom knows what. Luz plopped onto the couch next to Eda, thoroughly confused but grinning from ear to ear. The prospect of some new Boiling Isles adventure had certainly cheered her up. 

“So am I gonna get to learn new magic?” she asked Eda, bouncing excitedly.

Eda drained her mug, looked down into it and frowned, then tossed it over her shoulder. It shattered against the wall as she replied with a firm “nope!”

“Awwww,” Luz said, but before she finished, Eda turned towards her with a devious smile. 

“Don’t whine; we’re gonna be messing around with humans.”

Luz blinked. “But- I’m a human?”

“Don’t worry, it's harmless, and you’re one of us too, kid. We’d never leave you out. You can’t tell me your friends haven’t told you about Weenie yet?”

Luz thought back to school. Sure, there’d been chatter amongst all the young witches for a few weeks now, but Luz hadn’t been paying attention. She’d been more focused on getting her story straight for why she still hadn’t come home from camp. Sure, the extended study track had made sense at first, but Camilia had been asking her to come home for a visit for weeks now, and she was running out of excuses. The new portal still wouldn’t be ready for another couple of weeks, and despite the stress of lying to her mom, she also still _really_ missed her. 

She shrugged. “I guess not.”

Eda laughed, slapping her knee. “You’re gonna be really in for it tomorrow night then, kid. I’d get a good night of sleep if I were you.” 

* * *

Luz didn’t get a lick of sleep. She spent the whole night alternating between trying to research ‘Weenie’ on the internet, and futilely turning her phone off just to turn it back on minutes later. She was excited, but she was scared too. Just what did it mean? She trusted Eda, but that didn’t mean that the Boiling Isles idea of ‘fun’ wasn’t constantly fraught with danger. She only managed to fall asleep some time after 5:30 in the morning after reading a particularly soft Azura/Hecate fic. That’s why when she slogged out of her room the following morning, bleary eyed and bed headed, she didn’t even notice the human artifacts hanging from the walls and ceiling. Shoes tied together were strung over the rafters, and sunglasses and hats littered every available surface. Even the couch had been strewn with things like phone books and take out menus. Luz’s eyes were locked onto one thing and one thing only as she wordlessly passed her housemates: Eda’s coffee pot. She poured herself a hearty mug and prepared to take a sip of the hot liquid. 

“Wait-”

“Luz, no!”

It was too late. Just as soon as she’d sipped, she spat the bitter liquid out. “What the heck Eda?!” It had been coffee, but with something...added? Whatever it was, it tasted _horrible._

“That’s for adults only, Luz,” Eda said, snatching the mug out of her protegee’s hands. She drained it in one go. “Ah, that hits the spot. Good ol’ witch’s brew,” she said, rubbing her tummy. 

“King? What was in that?”

“Don’t ask for uhh, how old are you again?”

“14.”

“Yeah, don’t ask for another 7 years Luz.”

Luz rubbed her temples before gathering her school supplies. Great. Now her uniform was stained, and she was caffeineless. She’d just have to make do without coffee and hope she didn’t get detention for passing out in class _or_ having a big splotch on the front of her shawl. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Eda asked, creeping in front of the door.

“Uh, school?” Luz replied, stifling a big yawn. “Where else?”

“But it's Weenie’s Eve!” King yelled, jumping into Luz’s arms. “Eda says no one should do anything on Weenie’s Eve but get ready for Weenie night!”

Luz rolled her eyes. “My friends are waiting for me,” she replied, gently setting King onto the floor with a kiss to his forehead. “I promise I’ll come straight home though.”

“You better- or I’ll never forgive you!”

“That’s right, kid,” Eda said, ruffling Luz’s hair, affection glittering in her eyes. “This is the only tradition here worth a damn, and I’ll be blessed if you miss it. Trust me, it’ll be a real treat for you, more than either of us.” 

Luz gave a quick nod and a strained smile before flying out the door. Hooty gave a squawk before calling out “See you tonight Luz when we go to-”. Before he could finish, there was another squawk, this one much more pained. Luz smiled as she walked to the crossroads where she met Willow and Gus everyday for their walk to school. Whatever Eda and King had planned, it was sure to be interesting, if not anything else. Hopefully it would go better than this morning had.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon! I'm so excited to write for this fandom! It gives me an excellent reason to take breaks from my novel ahahaha. Any comments or critiques will be well appreciated! <3 <3 <3


End file.
